Confusion
by Tcalo
Summary: COMPLETE! “See what you have done!” said Lily reproachfully to Peter, “Now he’s jealous!”rn“it’s not my fault beside he’ll figure it out sooner or later! ”.. “What are you talking about?” asked James puzzle. “Why would Moony be jealous?” SLASH
1. Peter's confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP character, I am just writing for fun and not profit… Though I would be happy with Sevy or Sirius if Sevy is too busy…

Chapter One: Peter's confusion.

Severus walked along the corridors, his robes fluttering behind him, making him looks somehow stronger, more dangerous. He knew this and loved it. But not because anyone would care or notice, just cause he knew _someone_ in particular loved it. A brief smile crossed his face, How did everything start? He wasn't quite sure, but he didn't care anymore, for weeks he asked himself why, how? Was it a trick? Was he playing with him? But who cares? If he was in hell he may at least enjoy it. He entered the library and went straight to his favourite table ,far way from everybody else. He didn't turn his face to look at his deepest desire, he knew he was going to look at him and follow him as usual, so not need to made anyone suspicious mostly his friends.

Remus was studying with his friends at the library, Peter had asked for help, he knew he will end doing Peter's homework but he couldn't help but help the other boy, it was part of his nature to help the weakest ones. Sirius snorted loudly and Remus didn't bother to look up he knew what all was about it. Snape was probably around.

"Why doesn't he stay in the dump he belongs to?" Grumbled Sirius disgusted. Just the sigh of the other boy made him uncomfortable. Remus didn't care to answer he knew there was not point to do so, Sirius was so stubborn!.

"Maybe cause he also studies here" said Lily quite annoyed, another fight was about to start as usually happened when Sirius grumbled that way.

"Why don't you mind doing your own businesses and leave him alone!" murmured James. He did loathe the Slytherin as much as Sirius but he didn't bother to get angry for his presences.

"I'll see what he is up to!" said Sirius getting up and heading to the section Severus has just walked in.

"Isn't it funny?" asked Peter distractedly.

"what?"

"Padfoot follows Snape every time he step into the library and I have never heard any curse or hex, actually I have never heard any sound at all."

James raised an eyebrow, yes it was curious, but then he has never asked Sirius if he actually met the Slytherin every time he follows him. Knowing Sirius he probably stops as soon as a beautiful girlis on sight. He shocked his head and continued his work, he'll ask him later..

Five minutes later Remus cleared his throat, "I think I'll check up for some books I need and then I'll go right to bed. See you tomorrow guys."

"See what you have done!" said Lily reproachfully to Peter, "Now he's jealous!"

"What, it's not my fault beside he'll figure it out sooner or later! "

"What are you two talking about?" asked James puzzle. "Why would Moony be jealous?"

"Nothing" said Lily and Peter in unison getting out of the library better let James to realize things by his own. Lily has figured it out long time ago, their dear friends were… um.. let's say… open mind and probably in love with each other.. Peter has figured it out too, somehow he managed to be a stupid in anything else but was quite good at noticing everybody else's feelings. Though he hasn't figured what was going on between the Slytherin and his friends yet. Which one does Snivellius like? Who likes who? That wasn't really clear to him yet.

Sirius was always following the Slytherin and Remus was always following Sirius. The Slytheirn was always around but never looking at any of them. He knew though that he was up to something, either with one or the other because he showed up when nobody has asked him to. He was definitely interested in one of them. But which one? On the other hand, were Remus and Sirius in love with each other? He didn't quite know that, cause they have been friends for five years now and haven't end together yet, so probably it was either just friendship or shyness. Maybe only one of them was in love with the other.. "Um… and now I have to do my homework!" sighed him unhappily.


	2. Severus' confusion

Chapter Two: Severus' confusion:

Severus waited a long time before his "lover" finally appeared, looking quite ashamed, he knew the Slytherin hates to wait. Mostly when they just got a couple of minutes to "talk".

"Where were you? Didn't you see me? I have been" but the Slytherin didn't end his phrase, his "lover" cut him off with a deep passionately kiss.

When they finally broke their kiss (let's say five minutes later) the Griffindor smiled at him, turned and left, not words or apologies, it was late and they have to return to their respective common room. Severus sighed with dissatisfaction. All day waiting to meet him and he just kissed him and left, "well it could have been worse, his friends could had fond us!". And that was his deepest fear, to be found by those brats!.

James entered the common room just in time, the curfew was about to start, not that he cares about detentions, but it wasn't a good-enough reason beside he preferred not to get in problems tonight.

Sirius was already in the common room wearing a satisfaction smile, he was happy about something. James looked at him suspiciously but didn't ask, he knew better not to ask about Sirius satisfaction smile, it was always an embarrassing situation…

"Ey Moony" said James as soon as he saw the lycanthropic entering the common room, running out of breath, he has probably run to get in before the curfew. He didn't look happy, he was rather disappointed about something, "what's up?" asked James, but the rather sad boy didn't reply, just waved him and headed to his room. He didn't have time to answer stupid questions, "bloody time and bloody curfew", why couldn't he stay out as much as he want?...

James shrugged his shoulders, "probably the moon" said to Sirius but Sirius didn't hear him, he was following Remus with his glance, a raised eyebrow and malice all over his face. He was sure Moony was up to something and it was about time to figure it out...He didn't bother to excuse himself, he just stand up and left, James sighed, they were acting so odd lately, both of them!.

Lily sat beside James and smile at him, he looks so cute when puzzle!. "Um maybe was that" though James when saw Lily, "probably Sirius just wanted to leave me alone with her"

"Hello?" said her with a charming smile. It has been a while since she has decided to give him a chance but he hasn't done anything yet. "maybe he got tired of your indifference" though her uncomfortably, "Why didn't I say yes before? He isn't interested anymore!"

James fixed Lily for a while, she was so beautiful, pity she has turned him down so many times, and now he got someone else, he could always cheat but not better not….

"what's up?" asked Lucius when he saw Severus getting into their room. The former looking at him suspiciously, it has been a while since Severus was acting oddly. "Any problem with the Griffin-gits?" Severus mumbled something that sounds like don't ask, he was so upset, who does he think he was? Showing up late, kissing and leaving. He wasn't anybody else toy! And certainly not any Griffindor's toy!. Grrrr why does he have to care so much about him?

Severus went to bed and closed the curtains setting a silent spell, he didn't want anyone to hear him cursing his "lover" lack of EVERYTHING! Lack of responsibility, lack of caring about him, lack of punctuality! He was so upset, that git has just come, kiss and leave! He felt so humiliated, so used, he was not going to let him treat him this way anymore!

He closed his eyes, trying to remember how does he get into this? When did this craziness start?... Yes he remembered.. "dam library's potion section" cursed him, so lonely that none interrupted you when you need to be interrupt… It all started so oddly. He has found him alone (just for a chance!) at the bloody potion section. The Griffindor with his nose buried in a book. He looked quite concentrated, and didn't notice Severus arrived. The Slytherin was about to snap at him when the Grinffindor looked up and found the other boy glance. Unconsciously the Griffindor ruffled his hair, the Slytherin groaned. He really hates that kind of cheap filtering attempt, mostly on boys. But didn't have time to snap something nasty, the Griffindor has read his mind and smiled at him. Severus frozen, he couldn't read hate or loathe in that smile, it was a warm friendly smile, a charming one Severus had to admit!.

The slytherin narrowed his eyes, "What?" groaned to the smiling boy. A sunlight ray was illuminating the Griffindor face and his eyes were shining, a lock of hair in his forehead. He looked irresistible handsome. Severus has never noticed how handsome this boy was. "Maybe cause you are either lying on the floor or up-side down whenever he and his gang are around" though Severus bitterly, returning to reality.

The Griffindor smiled again guessing the other boy thoughts. He slammed the book and the Slytherin almost flinch, almost...

"You got beautiful eyes" was all the Griffindor said before leaving a quite confused Severus. He had meant it though and Severus knew it.

A/N: Rane Sakura : Peter Pettiwgrew, the traitor! (Have you read the third book?) And about if Remus and Sirius are in love , you'll have to read the whole fic if you want to figure that out! (sorry!)


	3. Remus' confusion

Chapter Three: Remus' confusion

Remus was already in his bed when Sirius arrived. "Moony can we talk?" practically ordered Sirius.

"Grrr" groaned Remus without standing up. "I'd rather sleep, let's talk tomorrow".

"No we need to talk now" insisted Sirius.

"Let's-talk-TOMORROW" snapped Remus, he already knew what all was about, and didn't fell like discussing it right now.

"Fine! But don't ask for help cause I won't help you with your "friend"".

"Can you forget about it? He is NOT my "friend", we are just working in a project together, that's all!"

"Fine but when that git cursed you I won't be there to help you!" said Sirius shutting his curtains. Remus was so stubborn!

Next morning Sirius woke up in a bad mood and got even worse when he didn't see Moony around.

"Where's Remus?" asked him to James. James shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know mate".

"He woke up early and said something about a project" said Peter annoyed. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What project?" asked James, why didn't he know anything about his friend anymore?

"He is working with that Slyther-brat, _in a difficult and PRIVET project_" answered Sirius mimicking Remus.

"Slyther-brat like in Snivellius-brat?" asked James raising an eyebrow.

"Who else? Remus LOVES to _work_ with him" said Sirius angrily. He couldn't understand how Remus could manage to work with that git!

"I see" answered James getting out of the room, better not be around Padfoot today.

About an hour later, after breakfast, James, Sirius and Peter entered the library. At the end of the library two boys were studying and discussing something. Sirius roller his eyes, something about them working together really bothered him.

"I can't believe Remus is actually laughing!" said Sirius angrily a couple of minutes later, they were sitting in front of the "couple" and he hasn't been able to read or write anything, eyes fixed in them.

At the end of the library, Remus was having a good laugh and Severus well wasn't but he looked quite relax so it was a lot to his standards. James clipped Sirius in the back of the head. "Leave them alone, Moony is just working, nothing else"said him with a nothing-to-worry-about tone, he was sure there was nothing going on between them, Sirius was just overeacting...he went back to his work but couldn't help to shot a dark look to the "couple", he had to admit Sirius had a point...

"yes sure!" replied Sirius rubbing his head.

Severus leaved the library and seconds later Remus approached his friends. Sirius ignored him. James sighed and said he got things to do, not way he was going to stay for the upcoming fight. Peter asked Remus help with his homework and Sirius left quite angry with the lycanthropic. Remus shocked his head; he couldn't understand why Sirius was acting so odd. He was just working with Snape, just that. Sometime Padfoot confused him so much…

"You are late, as usual" hissed Severus a couple of minutes later to his "love". The Griffindor arrived looking more indifferent and colder than usual.

"Quidicth as usual" answered the Griffindor neutrally. Folding his arms on his chest, resting against the wall.

"You were at the Library, I saw you…. So you got not excuse!"

"Really? I though you didn't notice me, since you got a new griffindor with who spent your time at the library"

Severus couldn't help but laugh, "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not, Remus is not mach for me" answered him with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Really? I saw the glace you were shooting at us, you didn't look too happy, not wonder your friends realized as well" said Severus with a amusing smile. His lover looks so cute when jealous!

The Griffindor flushed, has it been that obvious?

"They didn't, and if they did they would think is Remus not you the one I am interested in" replied the Griffindor with a sweet playfull tone, a tone he knew the Slytherin loved...

He didn't say anything else, he got a step closer to Severus and they forgot about anything else…


	4. Sirius' confusion

Chapter Four: Sirius' confusion:

Remus finally gave up with Peter and promised him to finish his homework .He was too tired and confused. Sirius behaviour had depress him so much, what was going on with him, He shocked his head, Sirius was out of his mind "more than usual" sighed him sadly. Peter has gone to the kitchen for something to eat, he was hungry as usual, Remus would have gone with him any other day, but not today, today he needed time to think about his friend and his own feelings…

He was lost into his own thoughts when the staircases started to shift, he sighed "no again", he really hates when this happens mostly at night and alone. He landed in a dark lonely corridor; he took out his wand, just in case!. He was walking quietly, hiding in the shadows, that was a Slytherin corridor and he rather not to be found by the serpents alone. He was about to turned in a corner when a familiar voice made him to stop..

"… not wonder your friends realized as well" said a silky too dam familiar voice….it was Snape, Remus was sure even if his voice sounds kind of amusing, even happy for his standards. Remus hesitated for a while, should he stay and hear why Snivellius sounded so "happy"? Not better not, Snape was "nice" when they worked together but whenever with his friends the Slytherin was dangerous. He was about to turned in his heals when another too dam familiar voice stopped him.

"They didn't, and if they did they would think is Remus not you the one I am interested in"

…is Remus… not you…. the one…I am…. interested in… those words reached Remus slowly but slammed him too painfully. Remus' eyes widened, his mouth felt open, the second voice was… not it wasn't… Not of course no… he couldn't… he wouldn't… not in a million years that sweet playfully voice could be _his! _He stood there frozen, not sound coming. He was shacking madly, it has to be a mistake, it has to! "Someone with a similar voice" though him hopefully but he knew it was _his, _it was_ him. _But how? Why? It can't be, _he_ would never use such a tone with SNAPE!

Remus was breathing hard; his heart was beating so fast that he could faint any moment now. He closed his eyes, taking a decision, he didn't believe his own ears, it has to be a mistake, so taking all the courage he didn't have he gave a couple of steps forwards and turned the corner..

Hell frozen…. There, just a few steps in front of him, Snape and _him_ were kissing deeply, passionately… Fortunately they didn't notice him cause even if the moon wasn't full that night, Remus felt like a wild furious animal nevertheless… "Traitor" was all he could think about before turning in his heals, he has never felt this betrayed before…

James arrived to the common room just in time as he usually did, he smiled to himself "not detention today neither!", but his smile disappeared as soon as he entered his room… A mess, a total mess, Peter was transfigurating or better say murdering the poor toads he has to convert into mugs. Remus was at the far corner with his nose buried in a high pile of books, looking disgusted/shocked/furious about something, but what?

"Moony, Pete" said him cheerfully, he hasn't spoken "properly" with them in a while and he felt a little guilty about it, were they splitting apart? He wishes they weren't but he has to admit they were… mostly when Peter just mumbled something like "um" and Remus shot him a dark look without even answering him.

James raised an inquiring eyebrow, what was going on? He was about to ask Remus when Padfoot entered the room, wearing a huge happy smile.

"Prongs, my dear best friend" said Sirius happily sliding an arm over his friend, hugging him tight. "Can we talk?" asked him blinking.

"What are you so happy about?" asked James with a what-are-you-up-to look, happiness was too obvious in Sirius' face.

"Life"…."Love"…."girls" sang Padfoot poetically.

James was about to laugh when a loud "BOOM" was heard. Remus has apparently slammed all the books and more if possible.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK ABOUT LOVE _OR_ GIRLS WITH JAMES IN MY PRESENCE!"

James and Sirius exchanged worried looks, hell has definitely frozen… James shocked his head an obvious "Don't have idea" written all over his face.

"What's up mate? Asked Sirius to Moony. He was still angry about the snivellius thing but this was so un-remushis that he got worried.

Remus was furious standing in front of them, a werewolf would have been less frighten.

"Do NOT call me MATE cause WE ARE NOT!" state the lycanthropic firmly, heading to the door. His usual politeness and kindness totally forgotten.

Sirius was petrified, words totally abandoned him.

"What's wrong Moony?" asked James with caution.

"Wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you what THE HELL IS WRONG!" yelled Remus back, he was shacking madly, his face burning with anger.

"I am SICK of this HYPOCRIT friendship, I can't believe you still call yourselves my friends! How long have you two lied to me?"

James tried to open his mouth but words weren't anywhere around. Sirius' mouth has felt open, his body frozen, he couldn't fell anything at all, talk didn't even occurred to him. This was definitely not _his_ Moony.

Remus was breathing hard, his eyes expressing hate, disgust, deception. His best friends have betrayed him, both of them. There was not way that secrets exist between the two of them. They both knew about "Snape", he shivered with the memory of Snape and _him_. And shooting a last dark look to his ex-best friends he left, leaving a scared Peter, a surprised James and a confused Sirius, why all of the sudden Remus' fury affected him so much?...

Next day:

"She is a mugblood you know" a cold-disgusted voice said breaking Severus' concentration. He turned angrily to face Lucius.

"I beg your pardon?" replies Severus with his best mind-doing-your-own-business tone.

"Evans, she's a mugblood, just in case you didn't know" replied Lucius ignoring Severus' previous tone.

"So what?"

The blond almost blinked, was this his I-do-whatever-you-say Sevy, not he wasn't…. was he challenging him, he's better not… though Lucius had to admit Sevy looked quite "interesting" when challenging, and Lucius loves challenges…

"You have been fixing her the whole class" went on the blond as if Severus hasn't realized what he has been doing.. "her friends could realized your "interested" mostly Potter" finished him, stressing too much the word Potter, he knew Severus was pretty sensitive to that word…

Severus ignored him, and turned to Evans again.

"A mugblood, that what she is" murmured the blond angrily to Severus before leaving. Severus groaned. He didn't need anyone to tell/remember him that, he knew what she was, he knew too dam well who she was, he was been watching her closely the last weeks, that "Bloody perfect Evans!"…

Next Chapter: Lily's confusion…. Who is confusing "Bloody perfect Evans"? Will Sirius figure it out why Remus' fury affect him so much?... ;)


	5. Lily's confusion

Chapter five: Lily's confusion:

Lily turned and struggled, it was the fifth time today that Snape was looking at her. What does he want? He has been fixing her, studying her the whole week, if not longer… He was up to no good, she was sure of it…

Sirius was sitting at the common room next to the fireplace, (thinking about Remus, of course). Lily approached him, "What's happened Evans?" "Nothing the usual" said her sadly taking the sit beside Sirius.

"James uh?" asked Sirius blinking at her confidently.

"Kind of" purred her. Sirius smiled, she was such a beautiful girl, pity he didn't like girls!.

"He likes you, I am sure he does"replied him trying to conform her.

"Do you know if he is dating someone?" asked her impatiently.

"I don't know.." said Sirius frowning, he wasn't sure, he has been so "busy" with his "heart's problems" that he hasn't notice anything but maybe.. "I'll ask him"

"Thanks"

"Can I ask you something?" said Sirius after a hesitation moment, he really needs to ask this to someone and somehow Lily seems to be the perfect person right now. She nodded, what does Sirius want?

"How do you know you are in love?"

"um…" considered her for a moment, "I think cause you can't live without that person, cause you think about him/her all the time and his/her indifference makes you unhappy"

"What if you like that person let's say physically but you don't really care about her, you know what I mean?" said him with an embarrassed face, it wasn't easy to talk about this thing, you know!

"I guess it's not love Sirius, maybe it's just passion.. Can you live far away from that person? I mean, Will you life goes on normally without her?"

Sirius considered that for a moment…. Um… He could live fine without her, yes he could… but what about _him_?

"What if I care but I don't fell anything physically, at least not most of the time"

"Then is friendship"

"Friendship" if you care, "Passion" otherwise, um… he shocked his head, he could agree with the passion thing, but the other wasn't just friendship, Grrrrrr why is love so confusing!

At lunch the marauders didn't talk to each other, everybody looked at them suspiciously… Remus didn't show up and ignored them at potions and transfiguration' class. But James and Sirius understood he was totally out of his mind when Remus practically snapped at Snape in front of everybody else, the Slytherin got so surprised that forgot to curse or hex the smaller usually kind boy in front of him. Though he made a mental note to hex him next time!

"Prongs can we talk?" asked Sirius to James later that day, James was studying in a inter-house common room, he didn't fell like studying at Griffindor common room right now, better not find Remus today!

"Sure what's up? Wanna talk about Remus?"

"um.. not we better discuss him later…"

"yeah….better… so, What is it then, Life, love, girls?" asked James blinking at Sirius but fails in forcing a happy smile, they were both too worried about Remus.

"Lily?"

"Ah… her"

"I though you like her mate, she's really sad about your indifference. Don't you like her anymore?"

"I do Siri, I do" sighed James, He really likes her but he was kind of going out with someone else.

"So?"

"It's complicated, you won't understand"

"I see" said Sirius utterly hurt.

"Sorry, it's just … well… I don't want to talk about it"

"I though we were best friends"

"Yes we are, but… you have your secrets too, right? I mean you are in love too and you haven't say

with who"

Sirius blinked, James had a point, but he couldn't tell him who he was in love with, James will never understand, he wished he could talk about his problems with James, but he wasn't going to understand, he was sure... He nodded and left sadly, somehow their friendship was breaking, "Sorry mate" though both boys in unison, their secrets were splitting them apart…

Lily was looking for James, after Sirius' conversation she needed to find him. She wasn't sure about what to say or what to do, she just wanted to see him. She finally found him but he was obviously lost in his own thoughts.

"Hi" said her breaking his concentration, he turned and smiled. She felt something melting inside. He was so dam sexy…

"It's her" though him coming back to reality, how could he doubt it even for a second? It was her the girl mean to be his.. she was so beautiful and special, he definitely has to be with her!.

"Hello" tried her again, James blinked and came back to earth.

He slides a hand in her face, and got closer to her, not words were needed cause words are useless when feelings exists…. His eyes fixed on hers, she shivered with realization, her dream was about to become true. She closed her eyes, making clear he had free access to her. Her lips were trembling, he was getting closer and closer, she could fell now his warm breath, his lips hardly touching hers, heaven was so close…

"Get a room Potter" a cold silky too dam familiar voice broke the charming moment. Lily opened her eyes, James was already far, looking at Snape. Unconsciously she took James' arm; a fight was the last thing she wanted now. But James was still, not attempts to take his wand or fight.

Tension was on the air, James and Snape were fixing each other, not words, not movements, it was almost as if they were talking with their glances. Lily got scare, what was that? They didn't know each other good enough to talk through glances, but then hate was a powerful feeling…

"James let's go" said her pulling James out. He walked out smoothly, didn't try to stay. She gave a last glace to Snape and her heart shrinked, what has she just read in Snape's eyes? Was it…? No, it couldn't be, but she was sure, she knew that glance, he was jealous? But why?... um….Well that would explain his odd behaviour, he has been fixing her lately after all… But he couldn't like her, could he? No, of course no, but that was a dam confusing glance nevertheless…

"What was all that about?" asked her minutes later to James, who has been too quiet all the way back to the common room.

"What?"

"Snape and you" said her with a worried look, wasn't it obvious what she was talking about?

"There's not Snape and me" snapped James back. Lily flinched; she hasn't meant it that way, why was James so defensive?

"Sorry I need to go, see you" said James coldly, leaving a hurt and confused Lily!.

Next day….

At the library Lily, Peter and Remus were studying quietly. Remus was a little bit in a better mood, at least with Lily and Peter, though he couldn't stand James or Sirius yet. Sirius was sitting in another table not too far away, eyes fixing Remus. Remus ignoring him of course. He was about to start his charm's homework when Sirius snored loudly. "Snape" said Peter with a casual tone. To Remus though was kind of a personal insult!.

He didn't bother to look up he knew what was coming next. "There he goes" went on Peter "Following the Slytherin as usual" causal tone again, but Remus had to hold himself back to not slam the other boy, didn't he know how much those words bother him? Maybe he did…

James entered the library a minute later, he headed straight to his friend, if Moony was still mad at him he wasn't going to bother.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked when nobody look up at him. Somehow Lily's indifference made him fell sick…

"Potion's section" answered Remus coldly.

James headed to the potion's section, maybe Sirius could help him with his problems… obviously Remus was still angry at him, not to mention Evans!.

"Why did you do that? Snape is there as well!" asked Lily incredulity to Remus.

"So what, they have no secret between them beside they probably are a happy trio!" snapped Remus and left.

"What was he talking about? What trio?" asked Lily puzzle.

"Don't ask" said Peter, leaving as well. Library was not going to be a save place in a few seconds…

THREE…

At the potion's section a Slytherin and a Griffindor were unaware …

TWO….

That another Griffindor was arriving…

ONE…

……

ZERO!

"SIRIUUUUUUS?" James voice echoed loudly…. Peter smiled to his own cleverness, yes he has been right, library wasn't a save place anymore…


	6. James' confusion

Chapter Six: James' confusion

At the potion's section a Slytherin and a Griffindor were unaware that another Griffindor was arriving…

"SIRIUUUUUUUUUS!" yelled James as soon as he step into the potion's section.

Sirius flinched and turned to face a rather concerted James.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" asked James angrily approaching his friend.

Sirius was pointing his wand to Snape, Snape's wand in Sirius' left hand, he had obviously EXPELLEARMUS him. Snape was looking at them as a trapped animal. James could swear that he was killing them mentally.

"Give me that" said James taking Snape's wand from Sirius.

"What are you doing Prongs? Defending Snivellius?" asked Sirius disgusted. Why did James bother this much for Snivellius?

Snape looked deeply at James. James seemed to consider his answer very well.

"Let's go Padfoot, we can get into problems" replied James after a while, still fixing Snape. Snape shocked his head in disgust. His expression and eyes clearly saying "Coward".

"When did you start to care about getting into problems mate?" asked Sirius still pointing to Snape.

"I don't but we are at the library, we won't be able to _borrow_ more books if we get into problems here" murmured him. Sirius considered this, yes Snivellius was unworthy of this privilege!.

"Fine" said after a hesitation moment. "I'll get you later Snivellius" hissed to the anger Slytherin.

James through the wand back to Snape but didn't look at him, he wasn't brave enough today to stand the Slytherin's glance. Maybe tomorrow…

Remus was pacing in the bedroom, he couldn't stand anymore his own indifference, two days without _him_ has been too much, they has helped him though to realize his own feelings… so should he give that last step? How will _his mate_ react? "Probably hexing me…"

Next morning….

Severus run into the Marauders and ignored them as usual except for the slight sign he made to his "lover", the other boy nodded imperceptible, "Today near the lake" that was what the sign has meant. An hour later the Slytherin found the Griffindor already there.

"Has hell frozen?" asked sarcastically the Slytherin, his "lover" was never on time, um …that was weird.

The Griffindor smiled shyly, he was nervous, he needed to finish this craziness. He likes Severus but he was losing his friends and his life was becoming hell for this "relationship", not to mention he was probably in love with someone else!.

They kissed passionately (as usual), and lied in the grass. It was a beautiful day and they felt just right lying there, together.

"I really likes you, you know" said the Griffindor casually, finally breaking the silent.

"Oh, yeah! That's why you have always made my life hell!" replied Severus with a sarcasm tone.

"That's my mates doing, I never start the fights, I just help them a little" answered with a grim.

"Oh so touching! I almost believed you don't enjoy it!".

"Well I must admit you are so dam sexy upside-down you know"

"Don't talk about that, I haven't forget you for that!" snapped the Slytherin getting angry with the memory. He gave the other boy a dark look. The Griffindor turned his face, he knew he has been a brat with Severus.

Severus studied his "lover", he looked quite nervous, quite weird… and suddenly all dawn on him…

"This is the last time we'll see each other, like this I mean" said the Slytherin with a matter-of-fact tone, it hasn't been a question but a statement.

The other boy nodded shyly, biting his lip.

"I see" said Severus standing up. He wasn't surprised, he knew this wasn't meant to last for ever, but he felt disappointed nevertheless, deep inside him he has hoped desperately for this to last.

"I am sorry" said the Griffindor, "I was confused"

Severus groaned, "of course" hate and deception in his eyes.

"No I mean, not about you, I mean I though I liked boys but I'd rather girls"

Severus studied his lover, he was being honest..

"You mean you'd preferred Evans" replied Severus coldly, he has been studying them and he knew they liked each other…

James blushed and nodded shyly, was it that obvious? Severus smiled back at him, this time without hate, yes it was obvious that Potter was lost for Evans. He didn't want to admit it but he knew it. Severus turned to leave

"Don't worry I'd like her as well if I liked girls _and_ mudblood of course"

James felt relived; the whole thing has been just a confusion ever since the beginning. He had actually liked the Slytherin but it has been just a confusion, he was definitely straight, and now free to go for Evans!

Remus entered the room, decision all over his face. Sirius was reading in his bed, annoyed. He looked up and read Remus' decision. He smiled "It was about time you know" said him before pulling the werewolf to his bed. They have been waiting too long for this…

A/N: ey what do you think? worth a sequel?


End file.
